Let Your Heart Lead The Way
by DamphiricAngel2014
Summary: 1 princess. 35 suitors. After surviving a rebel attack as a baby, Rose has been haunted by dreams of a brown eyed savior. Could that savior be a suitor in her Selection?
1. Chapter 1

**BABES. I am back and proud to present: Chapter 1 of _Let Your Heart Lead The Way! _This is the Vampire Academy/Selection set fic, and I hope you all enjoy it! Now, I'm off to go work on the pilot chapter to _Working With Broken Wings_, the Hunger Games fic. Let me know what y'all think!**

**~DA2014**

* * *

><p>Let Your Heart Lead The Way<p>

Chapter 1

"With Princess Rosemarie's Birthday Bash quickly approaching, it's no wonder the nation is in a tizzy! Our precious princess is coming of age, and being the only heir born to our beloved King Ibrahim and the late Queen Janine, it will come as no surprise that the beginning stages of her very own Selection are in the works!"

While Vasilisa Dragomir's voice floated from the screen during an episode of _The Dhampir Report, _Dimitri labored away, scrubbing the barn floors, after having cleaned the dung from all the stalls. Dimitri quietly listened, not that he cared. At the ripe age of 24, her was very nearly out of age range to enter the Princess' Selection. Had he been born a few short months sooner, then he would be out, be he hadn't, so he wasn't.

Dimitri, in the Caste of Six, labored his days away, working for any payment he could get. His mother, Olena, could commonly be found at any home in the Baia Provence, sewing and mending whatever fabrics needed fixing, or cleaning whatever was set out for her, but more commonly, you would find her in a family's kitchen, cooking and preparing for the family's next party. Olena Belikova worked wonders in a kitchen, and it showed in her cooking. Of course, having 5 children of her own, and 2 grandchildren and her own mother in the same house, Olena had to cook.

Dimitri was the oldest of Olena's five children, at 24, and by far the largest of her babies. Standing at 6'7", his shoulder length brown hair was fastened back with the one leather hair tie he owned. It had been a gift to him from Yeva on his 18th birthday. His chocolate brown eyes danced around the barn, taking in every detail they could. His broad shoulders and well defined muscles made Dimitri an appealing choice for the harder labors, such as working with the livestock.

When Dimitri managed to have a day off, which wasn't often as it was, he tended to work as hard as he could to make himself more appealing to employers in any way he could. And, he did that by working with the horses. His Mama had read many western novels, but only in secret, for King Gregory had forbade them during his regime many years ago, to him as a boy and thus his love for the creature had been planted. The older he got, and the more he worked with them, the more majestic and wondrous the animal seemed, and his love for them only continued to blossom.

As for his siblings, Dimitri had 1 brother and 3 sisters.

Adam, his brother, was two years younger, 22, working for the palace guard. Most of his paychecks were sent home to help the family. Karolina, who was 21, was married and had two children of her own by now, Paul and Zoya, so her own paychecks were helping her family. Sonya, 19, was saving her paychecks to buy her way into being a Five, so she could sing and paint without ridicule. The youngest sister, Viktoria, was 17, and just getting ready to finish her home-schooling, before she entered the work force full-time. Her small part-time job, helping at the library as a secretary, wasn't much pay, and she was using it to help the family. Olena and Yeva were both getting disability paychecks for having worked their life away and serving the royal family.

So, with this news of Princess Rose's own Selection just now being announced, Dimitri knew the nation would soon be cast into a flurry of applications, hopeful men wanting to claim the throne, and a single man who had wanted nothing more than to see the princess again.

Dimitri's mother had been a faithful royal maid when he was a young lad, and he had often spent many of his days helping his mother with her laborious duties. One day while he was with her, a rebel force had attacked. Olena immediately picked up her young son, who was 5 at the time, and started running for a secret room. The Queen had been in the Women's Room with the young princess, who had only been a year old, and she had run into the hall, trying to get to a hidden pathway. Unfortunately, the rebels had rounded the corner at the time and the Queen had been shot , but as she fell, she hid her child under her, so the rebels couldn't find her and kill her too. Olena, having hid Dimitri under a table before seeking temporary refuge in an alcove not far away, witnessed the entire thing. As soon as the rebels had continued on, Olena ran for the Queen.

Janine, who was quickly bleeding out, looked up at Olena and requested she take Rose to the Safe Room. Olena, being loyal to the beloved Queen, immediately grabbed the wailing baby from the Queen's arms, who then thanked Olena with her last words, and ran for her son. She proceeded to get her own son, who took the princess' small form into his own arms before his mother picked them both up, and ran to find a hidden passage down to the Safe Room.

Just as Olena was reaching the bottom of the staircase, the guards were going to close the doors, where they would remain closed until the attack was over.

"Wait! I have the princess!" Olena yelled, before tugging Dimitri's hand and pulling him closer.

King Abe, who had been worrying for his wife and daughter, was at the doors in an instant. He took his daughter into his arms, where she immediately began to quiet down. As a gesture of thanks, he allowed Olena and a young Dimitri refuge in the Safe Room. Dimitri refused to leave the king's side, for he had an attachment to the youthful princess, until he knew she would be okay.

Abe, needing to comfort a visiting diplomat, and his subjects, let the young boy hold his daughter while he went to discuss matters, and apologize profusely, with the Dragomir family. Dimitri sat at the base of the King's throne and held the tiny baby. He rocked her side to side, and he sang soft lullabies to the princess until her eyes drifted shut and her cries ceased. The entire time, Abe kept a watchful eye on the boy who held his daughter, and he watched as his heir held tightly to Dimitri's finger, showing no signs of letting go, even in sleep. When Olena had finished her duties of tending to the wounded, she joined her son and held him. Dimitri's eyes never drifted away from the princess, even when his mother and the King approached him.

When all was said and done, the King and Olena each knew that somehow, their children had formed a bond. Dimitri held the sleeping princess in his arms until the attack ended and it was declared safe for all to leave the room, and the princess clutched tightly to his finger.

As the years went on, Dimitri and Rose alike endured nightmares of the event. Only, Rose could never remember the brown eyed angel who held her in a dark time, and Dimitri thought of her every waking moment, hoping to one day return to her.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Leave me a review with your thoughts, and I just might update this one first!<strong>

**And, I thank you tremendously for all the support you have given me!**

**~DA2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty babes! I'm back with the update I promised!**

**In this chapter, we get to hear from Rose. It's nice and long and well over 2,000 words.. Which is kind of impressive for me.. Don't you think? So, I'll leave you to it, and I'm going to go get busy introducing the guys...**

**Also, be sure to check out the A/N at the end!**

**~DA2014**

* * *

><p>Let Your Heart Lead The Way<p>

Chapter 2

_"I'm so proud of you sweet girl. Never forget that."_

Rose bolted straight up in bed. It had been 17 long years since that day. Most nights, her dreams were either filled with her deceased mother or a pair of hauntingly beautiful brown eyes. Rose normally didn't mind the pair of eyes. That, she could survive. Dreams of her mother, she could not. She didn't know where those eyes came from, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen them before.

But, none of that mattered. Tonight, Rose would be going on _The Dhampir Report _to do one last interview, before applications would come flooding in the palace gates. Then, one month later, names would be announced, men would be packing a few precious possessions they couldn't part with, and then they would be shipped to her front door.

A light knocking came on her door, before her two maids filtered inside to prepare her for her day.

"Good morning Princess." Jillian, the younger of the two, ventured. Jillian "Jill" Mastrano was a small little thing, with only her mother to care for her. She was fairly young, and very new to working in the palace. She was soft-spoken, but she had a personality to her, and smarts in her head. She had long, silky blond curls, and jade green eyes. Her mother had recently been hit by a bout of influenza, and with her aging body, Jill said it wasn't looking good for her mother. And it wasn't, until Rose intervened. Upon Rose's command, two royal guards and Jill had returned to her home one night, where they aided the widowed mother of one to the palace medical wing. Rose knew the pain of growing up without a mother, and she wasn't about to let Jill lose her own. Rose didn't want any child to know that pain, though there were plenty of orphans in the country. Once there, Rose got to meet Jill's mother, a kind elderly lady named Emily, and had her treated. Emily Mastrano, now back to full health, insisted on repaying the princess for her kindness, but had nothing to pay for. So, Rose simply instructed her to keep being a wonderful mother to the young Jillian. Rose had managed to save one child from facing that loss, but that didn't mean she would always be able to.

"Jillian, we don't speak with the princess, unless she has spoken to us first. And even then, it's never acceptable to look at her." That was Sydney, the elder of the two. Sydney had grown up around royalty, and took the rules very seriously. She was a tall thing, much taller than little Jill, or even Rose herself. Not by very much, maybe an inch or two, but she was taller. Her golden blond hair fluttered down to flirt with her shoulder blades. Sydney was the closest thing Rose had to an older sibling. Her brown eyes always watched over Rose, making sure she didn't need anything, and was always ready to lend the princess her hand or ear.

"Syd, get the stick out of your ass. This is my room, and you two are like the sisters I never had."

"But, my lady, it isn't-"

"I don't give a damn Syd. I've had a lonely life without Mom here, and Dad never remarried. He's barely looked at another woman, and then it's only because he must. He's poured all his time into caring for me himself or caring for the country. She wouldn't have wanted him to continue this way, but he won't listen. He never listens. That's why I'm even having a stupid Selection."

After the words left her mouth, the three girls fell into a hushed silence. Sydney and Jill went about the morning routine, running Rose's bath and preparing her for the day.

Before long, Rose was stuffed into her dress for _The Dhampir Report_. It was a beautiful floor length gown, the color of melon and coral. There were no sleeves, and the dress did wonders for Rose's figure. Of course, so did spending so much time in the gym, working out her frustration and pain.

Rose walked on stage, in front of the live studio audience, before taking her place beside her father. She walked with her chin high and her back straight. Rose was the picture of poise and grace. She was elegant in her own way, and she appeared to make it all look effortless. That was not the case. Her head had to be held a certain way, her back had to be so straight, it appeared that she might have had a rod in place of her spine. Her smile seemed genuine, but it was painted on. Rose had perfected her painted smile over the years.

Rose sat back and listened as her father and various advisers gave reports about how the nation was faring. Then, Rose was called forward to talk with Vasilisa Dragomir. She was young, but she was the top media adviser and the host of _The Dhampir Report_. Lissa, as she liked to be called, was Rose's age, and was following in her father's footsteps. He had been the host and media adviser until a few years ago, when he too had been killed in a rebel attack. On that unfortunate day, Lissa had lost all of her family members, including her mother and older brother. She heard someone talking, but it was lost on her. Her mind was lost in memories. Then, she felt a hand lightly touch her elbow, and she was ripped from her mind.

"Excuse me?"

"I think someone is a little nervous. I asked, Princess, how you feel about the upcoming Selection?"

" I feel this is going to be an interesting year. It's the first time in our nation's history to have a Selection for a princess after all. I feel like the guys are going to take the Selection to a whole new level, and I think I speak for everyone when I say I can't wait to meet them."

Lissa nodded, accepting the answer, before asking another question.

"What is your ideal guy?"

"My ideal guy? Oh, how you challenge me. I would have to say I want a guy who will listen to me. I want to be able to hold a conversation with him, and even argue. I mean, every relationship faces hard times at some point, and it's even healthy for a couple to argue, so there's that. I want someone who will do what's best for others, even if it means he sacrifices things himself. He has to have a kind heart, and be a gentleman, and looks don't hurt, am I right?" With that, everyone in the studio let out a light chuckle. "I guess he basically has to be a dream come true. I want him to give me a love story like my parents had." Upon using the past tense word relating to her mother, a single tear rolled down her cheek, before Rose excused herself and ran from the studio. She ran and ran until she ended up in the least likely of places. The library.

The library had always been her mother's favorite place in the palace. She couldn't remember it, but her father used to tell her stories of how her mother would read to her. All through her pregnancy, her mother would read stories of princesses in far away lands. When she was born, and before she slept through the night, her mother would tell her stories of her life, and her aspirations for Rose. Her father said he was never far away, for he loved his girls dearly. Then, the rebel attack came, and her mother was killed. Rose learned from an older maid that her father didn't even hold her for very long before he was off to be the King first, and her father second. She was told the tale of a boy, whose mother used to be a maid for the palace, and how he held her through the attack, and refused to let her go for the longest time. She was told how he watched everything around them, as if waiting for someone to try and take her from him. He wouldn't even release the tiny princess to the King. The boy held her in her sleep, clutching her little frame closely to his own, protecting her much like her mother had before being shot. Nobody ever gave the boy's name, but he was determined to see the princess safe. It was often said that he took her to her room, and placed her in her crib, before sleeping at her side that night, for when he finally went to release the princess, she latched onto his finger and could not be pried away.

_If only they would tell me his name_, Rose thought.

Walking to the couch where her mother loved to curl up, right in front of the fireplace, Rose let her fingers ghost over the spot the staff say her mother frequented. For the longest of times, Rose tried to get as close to her mother as she possibly could, but now it only felt to painful.

_She'll never get to see these moments that mean so much. She'll never get to guide me through a hard time, or watch as I marry and have children of my own. My mother will never know me._

As Rose fell to her knees, tears consuming her cheeks, she felt a hand come to rest on her on her back. When she jumped and turned to see who it was, she saw her father. Rose turned away from him, and cried into her arms, and he sank to his knees right beside her.

As he swept the fallen hairs from her face, he pulled his daughter to him and held her close. Try as he might, Abe knew there was nothing he could do to bring Rose's mother back to her, for if there was a chance, he would have taken it long ago. Instead, he sat there in the library, on the floor in front of the fireplace, and held his daughter while sadness raged within them.

Before long, Rose had cried herself to sleep in her father's arms. He placed one gentle kiss on her forehead, before lifting her into his arms. A palace guard rushed forward to help the King, but Abe turned him away, saying it was fine. Then, he carried his little princess, for she would always be his little princess, to her room and laid her in bed. He took the shoes from her feet, and set them on top of the chest at the foot of her bed. He then removed the tiara that she had to wear every week for _The Dhampir Report_, and placed it in the jewelry box on her vanity and locked it away.

He walked back to his daughter's side, and looked down at her once more. The last time he had done this, she had been no more than 4. She had been plagued with a nightmare at the time, and had run to her father's room in fear. Upon her arrival in his room, her cries had awoken him, and he immediately jumped out of bed to hold her. That had been the last time he had really spent any time with his daughter. And now, as he stood looking down at her peaceful face that was structured so much like Janine's, he felt ashamed of himself. Janine wouldn't have wanted this. She was a bright, loving woman. She wanted to do so much good in the world, and she had been shot to death only a year after her daughter's birth.

_I'll fix this, my sweet girl. I vow it to you._

Then Abe left the room, telling Sydney and Jill to remove her dress and get her in pajamas, and retired to his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I do Chapter 2 justice? Let me know!<strong>

**Drop a review on your way out.**

**I must be getting good at this writing thing ;)**

**So, on a different note, I've decided that I'm going to give you guys the chance to design a COVER PHOTO for this story. It MUST had the title, as well as my pen name. I'd prefer to see what you guys can do.. Cause I'm no good. Like, what-so-ever. So, help me out? The winner of the cover photo contest will: (obviously) have their picture as the cover to the story as well as get a special sneak peak at whatever chapter I may be working on at the time. If you are interested in submitting something, I'm on Pinterest (pinterest dot com slash da2k14) and Tumblr (**** www dot tumblr dot com/blog/shadowhuntingdamphir2014) or you can shoot me a PM and I'll get you my fanfic email!**

**Looking forward to what y'all can make babes!**

**Kisses babe!**

**~DA2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey darlings! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been sick. I am on the mend, and as a get-better treat for y'all, the guys are here! I am still doing a cover photo contest, for those who might be interested, and the information will be at the bottom for all. Leave a review and I'll get to work on the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Let Your Heart Lead The Way<p>

Chapter 3

"Adrian Ivashkov of New York, Caste of Two."

As the man's face flashed on the screen set behind the cameras (that were recording Rose's reaction to the first sight of the men who would eventually be competing for her heart), his tousled brown hair and emerald green eyes looked back at Rose. He seemed to be wearing a cocky smirk, and that instantly set of warning bells in Rose's head. She didn't like him at all. She knew that now. But, Rose remembered his particular application. He was a politician's son, and he had foreign connections. Her father, unfortunately, nodded his head in approval.

"Christian Ozera of Georgia, Caste of Five."

This boy, who could be no more than 18, had dark raven locks that hung in his crystalline blue eyes. His face, however, was not graced with a smile nor a smirk. It appeared to be more of a grimace. This brought a smile to Rose's face. It seemed he would be enjoying this Selection as much as Rose would herself. She couldn't recall much from his application, but what she could was that his hobbies included playing with fire, and his chosen profession that fit into his caste was photography. So, he lit fires and took pictures of it.

_What a joy he'll be, _Rose thought.

"Mason Ashford of Alabama, Caste of Three."

The red hair is the first thing that Rose noticed, and it instantly made her think of her mother. She knew what she looked like from the few photos her father had managed to salvage after the attack that claimed her mother. His deep brown eyes didn't help his chances at all. He was a professor's child, so he must have been extremely well educated, and he hailed from one of the oldest family's in the nation's history.

"Tellon Torrek of Delaware, Caste of Three."

The boy's blond hair and blue eyes startled Rose, and she was suddenly sure the whole nation saw her reaction. He wore a smirk similar to the Ivashkov man, but Rose could see a serious side hiding behind his eyes. If he was as serious as he appeared, he might get along swimmingly with her father. Maybe not so much with her, but she'd have an idea as to who her father would be rooting for.

"Fabian Belarusse of Nevada, Caste of Two."

This man was blond, with green eyes very similar to Ivashkov. In fact, if they had been from the same state, Rose might have sworn they were brothers. But, by the gleam in his green eyes, Rose could tell he was a man not used to the word "no," and that might be problematic. But, in the mean time, Rose had nothing to complain about. She hadn't even officially met the man yet.

"Ash Hunter of Virginia, Caste of Two."

His brown hair was cropped, yet long enough to appear tousled. His silver eyes intrigued Rose, but they were nothing like the ones that haunted her dreams. Everything about the man, from the scowl on his face, to the cut of his hair screamed that he was a militaristic man, or he aspired to be if the Selection didn't end well for him.

"Roger Richardson of Virginia, Caste of Two."

Another politician's son, meaning he was in it because he had connections to some other part of the world. He wasn't bad on looks, with his full lips and straight teeth. His well-muscled, sun-kissed skin and green eyes. And that brown, buzzed hair of his. Rose couldn't help but wonder what it might have looked like if he had grown it out.

"Edison Castle of Montana, Caste of..."

Then Rose faded away, not really paying attention.

The names went on and on until they came to the last one..

* * *

><p>"Dimitri Belikov of Texas, Caste of Six."<p>

Dimitri walked in the door just in time to hear his name spoken over the television. Having no idea what had just happened, Dimitri turned to see his family, staring at his face on the tv screen.

"What happened?" He spoke gently. Despite his large frame and peak physical condition, Dimitri had always been a kind-hearted, gentle boy.

"You... You.. You're in Princess Rose's Selection!" His youngest sister, Viktoria, screamed.

"I'm what?"

"You are in the Selection Dimka! Do you know what this means?" His other sister, Karolina, said.

It still took many moments for the information to sink in and settle in his brain.

_He was in._

He stood a chance of winning her heart. Every night since that fateful day, and the horrible attack that claimed the Queen's life, Dimitri had dreamed of Rose. He had looked into her eyes, much like she had his, and they had captivated him. He had watched her grow up over the many various _Dhampir Report _episodes. But, nothing held a candle to seeing her in person. He had held her close to him as a child, and maybe he stood a chance of doing it again someday. But for now, he had other things to worry about.

Like, for instance, cleaning up before dinner.

"Oh. I'm just gonna-" and pointed to the bathroom, before he turned and walked away.

Once cleaned, Dimitri returned to the family room, where he sat down and waited for the on-slaught of questions to begin. And as soon as Karo, Sonya, and Vika had all returned from the kitchen with their rations for dinner, it began. Immediately.

"When did you sign up?" Sonya asked.

"Why did you sign up?" Karolina continued.

"Do you really think you'll win Dimitri?" Viktoria finished.

He took a moment to himself to think over the questions and come up with an answer to each.

"I signed up the day after it was announced, because entering alone got us more money than I'd earn in a month. I did it because I want to see if I stand a chance. You don't know what happened that day, during the attack that killed the Queen, and I can't explain it, but I can't stop thinking about her. If I could just have a chance to be near her once more, I'd be able to die a happy man." He took a for more breaths before continuing. "I don't know if I'll win, but I promise you I won't leave without giving it my best shot Vika."

"And that's all we could ask for." Olena said gently as she entered the room to find her children all talking.

"Alright now. Off to bed, the lot of you. We will be having many visitors in the next few days, and you all need to be well-rested to help out. Shoo now. Go on."

And with those words said, the entire Belikov clan went off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sweets. For those interested, the COVER PHOTO info is as follows:<strong>

**It MUST have the title (_Let Your Heart Lead The Way_), as well as my pen name (_DamphiricAngel2014_). I'd prefer to see what you guys can do.. Cause I'm no good. Like, what-so-ever. So, help me out? The winner of the cover photo contest will: (obviously) have their picture as the cover to the story as well as get a special sneak peak at whatever chapter I may be working on at the time. If you are interested in submitting something, I'm on Pinterest (pinterest dot com slash da2k14) and Tumblr ( www dot tumblr dot com/blog/shadowhuntingdamphir2014) or you can shoot me a PM and I'll get you my fanfic email!**

**I hope y'all decide to give it a shot! I want to see what my lovely readers can do!**

**Drop a review on your way out!**

**~DA2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay babes... I'm going to say it would be fair to call me a bitch right now.. I've been so distracted by RL, (with job hunting, and signing up for college, etc.) that I was cruel and mean and forgot to update.. But I do have good news too! I have also been in the process of adopting a story from _theVAlife, _and I am proud to say that The Red Door has now been adopted by yours truly. So, when I wasn't doing odd jobs and house-sitting for my aunt, I was hard at work getting those chapters, editing them, etc. so they can be posted... Which will be soon.**

**Now, I leave you to the long awaited Chapter 4 of _Let Your Heart Lead The Way_! :)**

**~DA2014**

* * *

><p>Let Your Heart Lead The Way<p>

Chapter 4

"Sebastian!" Rose called.

Sebastian, head of Rose's staff and overseer of all her needs, knocked on her door and entered upon her request.

"You yelled, madam?"

"The guys have been announced."

"Yes, madam."

Just before he was about to leave her room and close the door, like he had many times before, Rose called for him to wait once more.

"You'll... You'll tell me what they are like... Won't you?" Rose asked, hesitantly.

Sebastian had never seen the young princess like this before. She was always brave, and courageous, and confident. But now, while staring her future in the face, where it is uncertain as to which one of thirty-five men will claim her heart, she seemed like the girl she should have had the chance to be. The chance to be shy, and timid, and hesitant. The chance to be a child and make mistakes.

"Yes, madam, I will be sure to keep detailed notes and tell you who has my personal approval."

Then, he left the room, and Rose had a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The next few days flew by in a hurry for Dimitri. With him being announced as one the lucky thirty-five men, the number of people willing to hire him had sky-rocketed. Normally, on a good day, he'd be lucky to come home with a few dollars, and that was what he could account to collective amounts of coins. Since the announcement, he had been coming home with numerous <em>bills <em>with _double_ digits, and in one case, a bill with _triple_ digits.

Nothing had made Dimitri feel better about his decision to enter than seeing the smiles on his sisters' faces, as he got Viktoria new shoes she had been needing, or getting bottles and diapers for Karolina and Sonya. And those didn't even come close to the look of pure and utter joy on his Mama's face when he was able to get her a new pot full of spices she could have only dreamed of getting before. Well, their smiling faces, happy squeals, and the chance to see his Roza once more.

Now, as he returned home from a long day working in the fields and pastures, the sheds and barns, Dimitri walked home to see a large black vehicle in front of his home. And on the side of it, the royal family's seal sat, shining in the setting sun. Upon that welcoming sight, Dimitri hurried to his front door, where he could hear a deep masculine voice asking questions, and his Mama's tinkly feminine voice responding.

"I'm sure he won't be mu- Dimitri! There you are dear. This is Sebastian. He's here to discuss what to expect during Princess Rose's Selection, and the guidelines for it. Why don't you show him to the sitting room, and I'll go get you dears something to drink."

Dimitri murmured a "yes mama" before leading Sebastian to the sitting room, before gesturing for him to sit anywhere he liked. When Sebastian claimed a seat, Dimitri chose to sit on the couch across the coffee table from where the other man chose.

Sebastian started by going over guidelines, stating that Dimitri would be living in the Palace, he would be allowed to send correspondence at his discretion, but he could have no contact of any kind with a female who wasn't Rose, or he would face whatever punishment the Law declared fit. Sebastian, who Dimitri was still wary of, had a notebook with him, seemed to be taking very detailed notes, though Dimitri wouldn't know what for. And, seeing as he was nearly half way through the current book, Dimitri was not the first to be noted.

"Due to your caste, it is uncommon to see someone of your stature and physique, but you will also be prescribed some vitamin and minerals pills that you will take every day, until you are at peak body condition. Only then will your prescription cease. It is not uncommon to see malnourishment among the lower castes, so consider yourself lucky."

Dimitri just nodded along, answering questions when asked, until one statement stunned him.

"We need to confirm that you, Dimitri Belikov of Texas, are, indeed, a virgin."

Sebastian said this with a completely straight face, making Dimitri choke on air and sputtered about. To make matters worse, his mother chose that exact moment to enter the room with the tea tray, though she took this in stride and ran with it.

"Of course Dimitri is a virgin. He's always working so hard to help take care of the family, since Karolina's husband died, and Sonya had her baby, and I can no longer work. I have never seen a more genuine smile on his face than when he was chosen for the Selection and everybody wanted to hire him for something. The joy this young man gets from providing for his family is something I pray will never change."

_Family oriented- highly. _Sebastian wrote in his journal, adding to the notes of Dimitri that he had already collected. Only the little things, like _compatible with animals, gentle soul, favorite color is BLUE _and, _hard-working determination._

All things that Rose secretly wanted in her future husband... And all things the nation needed in a leader.

_'Belikov just might get my recommendation after all' _Sebastian thought.

The duo spent the remainder of the day filling out the necessary paperwork, getting measurements, taking pictures from before the Selection, and telling Dimitri what he might want to pack before he leaves for the Palace. Then, Sebastian left the Belikov residence, and began the long journey back to the Princess.

* * *

><p>Another day or two after Sebastian's visit to the last man on his list, Dimitri Belikov, he returned to the Palace with all the paperwork that the King needed and the journal full of notes for the Princess.<p>

Knocking on her door, he heard a faint 'come in' followed by a gentle laugh. Sebastian, Rose's closest confidant, instantly knew she was talking to Prince Ambrose of the Southern Regions. The Prince was the closest thing Rose had to a brother, or any kind of family, aside from her father. So, he opened the door wide enough to poke his head in and allowed the Princess to see him setting the journal full of notes on a side table near the door before ducking out and continuing with his duties.

Having seen the journal, Rose's demeanor immediately changed. She abruptly told Ambrose that she had to go, hanging up before he got the chance to stutter out his goodbyes, and bolted for the journal.

She spent the remainder of the day studying every detail of the journal. When she got to the last one, Dimitri Belikov of Texas, Rose could see that there was a considerably large amount of notes. Meaning there were many more notes on this one man than there were for any others combined. And, to top it off, Sebastian had left a note just for the princess at the bottom.

_PICK HIM!_

Seeing the note, Rose chuckled, but spooked at the sound of a knock from her door. Rose wasn't supposed to know anything about the men until they arrived at the Palace, early next week. Seeing as it was Friday, and the men would begin arriving Monday afternoon, Rose wouldn't have had to wait long. But, she quickly hid the journal under her many pillows just before her father walked in.

"Kizim."

"Baba."

"It's time for dinner. Will you join me in the dining room?"

"I'm fine. I'll stay here."

"It wasn't a request. Sydney, Jill! The Princess is to be prepared to take her dinner in the dining room. Now!"

Sydney and Jill jumped at the King's harsh command, and immediately began to prepare a bath for Rose.

All her life, her father had commanded her life. She would _not_ stand for him doing the same to her maids.

"Stop. You can boss me all you want, _Your Highness_, but you will not boss my maids like they are trash. They are people, with their own lives. They sacrificed precious time they had with their families to be here. You will not treat them like gum on the bottom of your shoes."

Rose's retort seemed to anger her father more than anything.

"I am the KING, Rosemarie, and you will do well to remember that." He said, a bitter bite in his words.

Rose, still not able to control her emotions, couldn't help one last response.

"And I am your DAUGHTER. You will NOT forget that."

Then she rolled over in her bed and cried into her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's long overdue... I hope this floats your boats!<strong>

**Leave a review, let me know what you think, and I'm going to go finish editing The Red Door!**

**~DA2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey babes! Here I am, with another update! Just to give y'all an idea of why it takes me a various amount of time to update, I answer anywhere between 15 and 20 PMs (not including the replies that ensue) and reviews. To my dear guests, I can't reply to you, so I have to do it here..**

**So, darling "re", in answer to your question: "**is Abe and roses relationship going to turn out like in the va books?" **I would like to say it will get to that point eventually, but I have to ask you keep in mind that this story, though using the VA characters, is based off of Kiera Cass' _The Selection. _In the books, Prince Maxon had a very tense relationship with his dad, King Clarkson, (and personally, that's putting it lightly..) and I noticed that as the series progressed, King Clarkson had quite a hand in controlling his son's Selection. Here, Rose has grown up with no mother, and since her life was claimed in a rebel attack, Abe is going to be fiercely OOC, and overprotective. So, I'm trying to carry over that tense relationship, but they will have their touching moments, as we have already seen. I hope this helps darling!**

**For "peggy", in answer to your questions: "**will rose look at dimitri and see the eyes she dreams of? will abe realize who dimitri is?**" I can't say anything.. It might lead to giving away the ultimate ending of the story, but I am a really BIG Romitri shipper if that helps ;) Thanks for all your reviews! Keep them coming sweetie!**

**As for everyone else, I give you another chapter, where Dimitri is packing and moving out!**

**~DA2014**

* * *

><p>Let Your Heart Lead The Way<p>

Chapter 5

"Mitri! Tate dis!" Zoya shouts

Viktoria held Zoya as she set a tiny white horse on Dimitri's duffel bag.

He had packed a few clothes to remind him of home, and some small mementos like photos, items that belonged to his sisters, some of his favorite western novels that he may have read a hundred times (and could read a hundred times more), and a journal full of stationary so he could send correspondence home.

So, the fact that his only niece was asking him to take her favorite plush horse pulled at his heart-strings a little. It hurt a little more because he had worked hard to get that plush for his neice. As soon as he found out Karo was expecting her second child, and a girl at that, he has immediately begun to work harder so he could get her something. And, wouldn't you know it, the day he had enough to get her the plush horse was the day Zoya was born. His nephew, Paul, had given him the only thing his father had left to him: a baseball.

His mama had gone and helped him with his hair, trimming an inch or two off, and given her a jar full of pennies, the remainder of her last pay as Palace Staff. Karo had given him a string bracelet with a single horse-shaped bead on it, knowing how much he loved the creature. Sonya had gone and bought him a new journal and extra stationary to write home with. Viktoria had given him a new pen, and a small cross to help remind him of where he came from.

"Of course Zoya. I'll hold it close every night." Dimitri said, chuckling, as he packed the plush horse on the top of his bag.

"Are you ready for this?" Viktoria asked him quietly.

"As ready as I can be."

"What about her? Are you ready to face her?"

"As ready as I can be."

It seemed that was the only answer Vika would be getting out of her brother for now.

"Well, if she sends you home, we'll be here."

"I hope it won't come down to that."

Viktoria nodded once more, before giving her big brother a hug and walking out of his room. Dimitri looked down at his small duffel bag full of mementos, and gave a full thought to what he was partaking in.

Here he was, about to leave everything he has known since the day his Mama had to leave the Palace Staff. Leaving his family behind to embark on a journey where the end-result was unknown. Would she recognize him, even after all these years? He sure hoped so, because if she didn't, he might have just made the biggest mistake of his life. But, if she did, it would change everything for Dimitri's family.

'_They come first_' was the last thought that flittered through his mind before a Palace official was knocking at his front door, saying it was time for him to leave for the Town Square. From there, Dimitri would have a "I'm being shipped away to fight for my dream girl" party. Then, he would be strapped into a plane, for the very first time (that he can remember), and he would _finally _be on his way to Rose.

* * *

><p>Standing on the stage and smiling, while waving, and having done so for hours, was not as easy as it looked. Dimitri was sure if he didn't stop soon, his arm would surely fall off. He already felt as if he was going in at a disadvantage, given his caste. But, he had the advantage of having been there to save the princess when she was young, even if he couldn't tell anyone.<p>

Finally, Sebastian stepped up to his side, and escorted him offstage, back to say good-bye to his family one last time. His sisters stood by with smiles on their faces, Paul by Karo's side and Zoya in her arms. Just as he was about to be stuffed into the backseat of the car, his Mama stepped forward and gave him one last hug. Yeva stood by and looked on before saying something about the past being his biggest ally in the future. Nodding his head, he stepped forward and gave her a hug, and a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping away and settling into the plush seat.

Dimitri buckled up, and before he knew it, he was on his way to the airport.

The trees and bushes all passed by in a blur, the clouds raced by above him. Dimitri had been in a car many times before, but it never failed to amaze him how the world would race by. It was something he'd never get over.

With the scenery flashing by as fast as it had, Dimitri wasn't surprised when they pulled up in front of the airport. What Dimitri was surprised to see was the lines and crowds of people waiting outside. And, many of them he noticed, had cameras. He could guess who they were all waiting to see. They were waiting to get the first look at 'the Men of the Selection', which he was now a part of. As soon as the car came to a stop, he was dazed by all the flashes that were being lit in his eyes. But, he was in this thing, and he was going to take it and run with it. He knew the public opinion played a large role in the end, so he was going to use it.

Stepping out into the spotlight, where he would be for who knows how long, he put on his best smile. Every nerve in his body was screaming, because smiling and having everybody's eyes on him were out of his comfort zone. Dimitri was used to being in the background, running through the shadows. But, his smile won over the crowd immediately, and he began waving, yet again. All around him, Dimitri could see kids of all ages, and posters with his name on them. There was one kid, a little boy who reminded him so much of Paul and how he had been at that age, who couldn't see over the barricade. So, seeing only one way to fix the boy's problem, Dimitri walked over to him.

Reaching over the barricade that was supposed to separate them, Dimitri bent over and picked the boy up, and set him down on the ground in front of him.

"Can you see now?" Dimitri said with a chuckle.

The boy, who seemed to share Dimitri's shy nature, started to blush and nodded his head. Then, abruptly, the little boy thrust his fist up into Dimitri's face. Dimitri was happy to see the boy giving him a little rosebud. Smiling, Dimitri took it from the little boy.

"Thank you. I'm going to keep this with me." Dimitri said with a smile on his face before taking the rosebud and pinning it to his lapel. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Ja-" He murmured so quietly that Dimitri had to ask him to repeat it and lean in closer. "Jaze!" The boy stated boldly.

"Jaze? What a very unique name! Well, my name is-"

"Dimitri! You're Dimitri!" The young boy, Jaze, was getting excited now.

Dimitri had to smile, and let out a single laugh, before looking at the little boy.

"That's right." Dimitri felt wrong accepting the flower from Jaze without giving him something in return. As a "welcome to the Selection gift," Sebastian had brought him a set of silver cufflinks that had his initials engraved in the solid silver face. The idea popping into his head, Dimitri immediately started to take him off. "Here, I want you to have these. I want you to hold on to these for me okay? Can you do that for me?"

Jaze, with a shocked and stunned expression, looked up at Dimitri with awe in his eyes as he mutely nodded. Dimitri then instructed Jaze to cup his hands in front of him before letting the cufflinks fall into the young boy's hands. Just then, Dimitri and Jaze alike had a hand placed on their shoulder. Dimitri looked over his shoulder to see one of his ever-present security detail, telling him he needed to move on. Jaze looked up into the gold eyes of his mother. Dimitri stood and helped Jaze back over the barrier, and into his mother's waiting arms. She had tears in her eyes and mouthed a silent "thank you" in Dimitri's direction. He nodded his gratitude to her and went on his way.

As he passed, papers and pens and markers and posters were all being thrust into Dimitri's face, and he signed as many as he could as he passed by.

Then, he was through the security gate and on the plane.

Once fastened in, the plane began to truck down the runway and Dimitri was officially off to the Palace. Looking out the window, he could see the rolling plains and pastures of eastern Texas, the Palo Duro canyon of north Texas when they had to stop to fuel the plane, the flat plateaus of west Texas. Eventually, after many hours and seeing the lands below him, the plane lands at a nearby California airport. From there, Dimitri walked off the plane and saw two other guys from the Selection. From there, he faces the crowds again, where there are not only paparazzi this time but television cameras and Lissa too. He waves to the cameras and signs more memorabilia. Then, before he can be put in one last car, Lissa stops all the men that had bothered to stop.

"Sir Mason Ashford of Alabama. How were your travels?" Lissa asked.

"They were eye-opening. I never knew our great nation looked so good." He replied with a chuckle.

"I'm sure the Princess will love to hear that. And your travels, Sir Dimitri Belikov of Texas. How were they?"

"They were long, but in the end, I'm hoping I won't have to make the journey a second time. It was a completely different experience, and it was one that I enjoyed very much."

"Well, I'm hoping you won't have to make that journey again with you. What are you two looking forward to the most here?"

Mason answered first, stating how he couldn't wait to see the gardens and the Palace, and of course the Princess. Then, Lissa turned to Dimitri, wanting his answer.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the Princess again."

Lissa, surprised, asked "Again?"

"My Mama used to work in the Palace, and I was too young to work, so I'd go with her and help. Of course, she only had me changing flowers and dusting the tabletops. But, there was one particular day, not long after the Princess' birth when the Queen was passing by in the hallway. My Mama was being yelled at by the Head of Palace Staff about my being there with her, and the yelling had drawn the Queen's attention. My Mama immediately fell into the proper dictations for her station, and not knowing what to do, I followed her example. When the Queen requested we rise, we did and the Queen asked my mother about me. They talked, and all too soon, the Queen had offered my Mama a proposition. They arranged for my Mama to move into the Staff Quarters, and I would be allowed to stay with her, but only if we would be willing to help the Queen. Of course, we accepted the offer. Unfortunately, a few months later we faced the attack that claimed our dear Queen. I will never forget that day. If I was able to change one thing about that day, I would do everything in my power to save our Queen. But, being three years or so, I did the one thing she asked of me. I took the Princess and got her to safety. My memories of her, and that day, are slightly hazy, and I may be wrong, but I don't remember letting her go. She cried and cried, likely scared out of her mind, until I looked in her eyes. I sat there and sang to her, told her stories, but never once did my eyes stray from her. If given the chance, I'd look into her eyes again. They were the most mesmerizing eyes I'd ever seen, and I've never once forgotten them."

"Well, that is quite the story! I'm sure you gentleman must be tired so I'll let you be on your way. Thank you for stopping to have a word with me." With that, Lissa turned back to the television cameras in front of her. "There you have it ladies and gentleman. The final men have arrived and are making the last leg of their journey to the Palace. Be sure to keep an eye and ear open, for this weekend, for I'll get the chance to sit down and talk with our dear Princess and see what she thinks of all the men who will be vying for her heart. I'm Lissa Dragomir reporting live from Guardian's Airport and this has been a Selection Special." She saw the gentlemen walking away towards their respective cars and the red lights on the cameras turn off, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Realizing the story she had gotten from him, Lissa filed it into her mind to keep an eye out on Sir Dimitri Belikov of Texas.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! Dimitri just let his atomic bomb drop!<strong>

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Drop a review and let me know! I look forward to hearing from my pretties!**

**~DA2014**


End file.
